


It's All In My Head

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy returns to Olympic North privite school for 'special' kids.</p><p> </p><p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's how it goes, Camp Half Blood is now an academy, were alphas children go to mingle with others of their kind.  
> Poseiden : Wolves  
> Apollo: Fire Demons.  
> Hephe. : Earth Demons  
> Aphrodite(sp?): Land Sirens.  
> Athena: Owl Nephil (anglic knockoff)  
> Zeus: Arch Angels  
> Hades: Vamp.  
> Hera: Time keepers  
> Hermes: have specialized mutations. Speed, angility, strength, etc.  
> Artim. : Hunters.  
> Ares: Shifters

Olympic North Academy was freaking huge. It looked like three fancy hotels stuck together on one campus.

He walked through the doors of the biggest one, and was directed towards his room on the eleventh floor of the white building.

 

Olympic North was set up like this; Olympians children get the white building, called the chapel, minor gods have the gray building, and the building in the middle is where classes are held. The top three floors of the twelve story building were reserved for the Big Three. 

They had a game room in the middle of Hades floor because his rooms were usually less.. populated.

He was greeted by lots of staring. No one expect Lord Poseiden's son to show his face at academy after beng away for so long.

For some, this was their first time seeing a wolf, while they were equally stuffed with angels and vampires.

Stuffed might be the wrong word. It seemed the Big Three were having bit of a dry spell. Four angels and three vampires, were as Percy was the only wolf in this section of the country.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, when he looked around the room he saw a lot of familure faces. He saw Jason, Thalia, Bianca and.. dear gods. Was that Nico?

He was amazing. Black hair just long enough to get in his eyes, which were a warm shade of brown and the splash of pale freckles that covered his cheekbones and nose, even better than last time

"Hi guys." He said giving them an awkward smile, shifting nervously, which was completely out of character.

That broke the ice nicely. He was engulfed in happy hello's and a smack upside the head (Thalia) he tried not to take it too personally when Nico didn't greet him. The rest of the night was fun, and it was like he'd never left.

He kicked Jason's ass when they played video games and lost to Thalia in O.G., him and Bianca joked around playfully. But Nico acted like he wasn't there.

 

When it was just him and Nico in the room, everyone else having gone to bed, he sat right down next to Nico who stiffened when he felt the couch dip.

"What do you need, Jackson?" He sighed setting aside the laptop he'd been messing with.

"Nothing, why would I need anything? I just want to talk to you." He said letting his hurt show.

When Nico snapped his head towards Percy, ready to retaliate when he stopped.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked looking past Percy's shoulders.

"My dad. Things weren't going too well in his territory. Zeus was threatning war and he needed my help. But I never meant to leave you. I never wanted it." He explained softly. "But Nico, I'm back now. And I'm not leaving."

"That doesn't justify it. I don't know if.." he stopped, Trying to find the way to put it into words.

"If what. . ?" Percy whispered inching closer so he was only a few inches away from Nico.

 

"We aren't getting back together. . ." He swore staring at Percy's lips, leaning slowly towards the older boy.

Percy grabbed Nico's shoulders forcing the collision. He pinned the younger boy down, grinding his hips with Nico's. 

"Percy . . ." He groaned softly allowing Percy to settle between his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pulled away first.

"We're not getting back together, huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're not." Nico glared defiently.

"We're mates, Nico. You can't just break up with me." Percy explained patiently.

"Yes, I can." He snapped. "And we aren't fully mates. You left before you could ever claim me."* 

That made Percy growl, but he stopped halfway through the display of dominence. "You're right. I didn't. But you know I still want to." He let his lips tease Nico's neck lightly.

"But I don't. No, please. Get off me, Jackson." Nico asked irritatedly.

He was instantly let up. Thank Gods Percy wasn't one of those overly dominate alphas, the ones that had to have their way all the time.

"Good night, Nico. I'll see you in the morning, love." He kissed Nico's cheek with a good natured chuckle and made his way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yes it's one of those stories. But I hope mine's not the usual drawn out make up sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico needed to get his priorites in order. He was here for school. He was here to make his dad proud. He was not here to let some kid of Poseidon sweep him off his feet.

He went on with his day, not having to see Percy much because while Nico was in advanced classes, so was Percy, and Percy was two years older (kinda). But he did see him during lunch. He sat as far away as he could without looking like he was avoiding him.

He saw Percy after classes in the lounge. They'd play video games and they'd stay up until the early hours of the morning then Percy would kiss him on the cheek and leave, Nico's cheek tingling.

And he'd feel it for hours after that, all through the day. Annoying him until morning when Percy would do it again. 

But he wouldn't give into Percy that easily. He'd abandoned Nico, knowing of his issues, ignoring his promises of forever. 

 

When he thought about it, he wasn't that old when they'd gotten together. Only fourteen or so, the summer leading up to freshmen year had been filled with Percy. They'd met at orientation. Percy leading the more important gods' children around. There were only three of them, Hazel, him and some other kid.

 

He'd kept his head down, not caring anout anything that was being said in that, frankly, lovely voice. He knew Bianca would show him around anyway. When he looked up for the first time it was in the elevator going up. They were switching guides for this part, so it didn't matter if he saw the guy who'd been babbling on for an hour.

When he caught his eyes Percy had already been staring him. Immidietly their posture changed. Percy's had been hurt, confused, a little put out, Nico's had been uncaring, bored and he radiated a general hatred for people. They both stood up a bit straighter, leaned subconsiously closer, 

 

Nobody noticed.

He quickly asessed Percy. A dom, by the tattoo on his arm, he'd never seen him in the palace, so not a brother, and he was gorgeous. Windsweept black hair, blue green eyes, faint tan, and a tall, lean body that made up for lack of fat in muscle. He knew by the look in his eyes Percy had been checking Nico out sometime before, and it brought a weird sort of pleasure, because obviously, Percy liked what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a completely unrelated note, I'm writing an Alice in Wonderland fanfiction. It took me forever and I hope to God it'll be up by Thanksgiving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its still doing the awkward flashback thing.
> 
> Just go with it.

After that Percy had made it his mission to get Nico to accept him as his mate. He wasn't shy about touching him, he often would come behind Nico during lunch or after classes and hug him from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

He was possesive in the most casual way possible. He was overly dominate like most alphas *coughJasoncough* and he drank, like any other teenager, but he could come to school drunk off his ass and no one said anything. Nico figured it had something to do with his father.

"Soo, Eric from the Apollo floor has been asking about you a bit." Percy said randomly one day while Nico was doing homework. He had this serious face, like this was a problem.

"Never talked to him." Nico replied, flipping through his book.

" 'Course you have. You know Eric, tall, blonde.. really ripped." Percy hinted.

"Oh, him." Everyone knew Eric. He was a sophmore and he was way hotter than anyone on the Aphrodite floor.

"Soo. What do you think about him." Percy was still beating around the bush.

"He's nice, I guess. Haven't talked to him much." Nico was still flipping pages and scribling down answers.

"He's .. 'nice'?" Percy echeoed.

"Yes, Percy, he's nice. What do you want me to say?" Nico snapped, closing his book to look at the older boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just. He had a lot of really 'nice' things to say about you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Nico asked.

"He, from what I hear, really likes you."

"Well Eric can shove it." 

With that Nico picked himself up from his chair, gathered his books, and left to study in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like to keep my readers happy. I found myself halfway through a crap sequal for one of my first stories because someone asked for another. I stopped writing, because it wasn't even kind of good, but still.
> 
> Its still an awkward flashback.
> 
> Sorry:/

Two weeks later Nico would catch a glimpse of the jealous monster that Percy kept under control most of the time.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Eric decided to take the one sided flirting to a completely different level by kissing him in the elevator right before the 'ding' sounded and Percy was let on. The next ten seconds where an awkward silence, Nico still very close to Eric, Eric with his right hand still gently sitting on the side of Nico's neck and Percy with half his body in the elevator, having stopped mid stride, and glaring burningly at Eric.

"Um. Hi, Percy. This isn't.." Nico struggled to explain but was stopped by Percy turning his gaze on the small Freshmen.

"Nico, I think we need to talk." And he swiped Nico from Eric's gentle grasp swiftly, and the elevator closed shut, going a few floors down.

He was on the Poseidon floor, which only had two occupents, one of which was on the Hepheastus floor, so they were all alone.

All the same, Percy pulled Nico to his room all the was on the other side of the building, and snapped the door shut.

"What was that?" Percy asked fuming.

"That was me and . . Eric, kissing. Which, by the way, has nothing to do with you." Nico said sitting down on the bed and crossing his arms.

"You didn't look like you enjoyed it much." Percy said.

"It was decent." 

"But not great?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"No kiss is ever great, especially not one that brief."

"So it had nothing to do with Eric? He just participated in the kiss?" Percy implored sarcaticly.

"That is what I'm saying, yes." Nico shot back, feeling his temper rise.

"So it was mediocure." 

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Was it the best, you've had?" 

"It just might be." 

Percy couldn't have that. He moved quickly, pushing Nico's shoulders down so he was laying on his back, and leaned carefully over the boy. Their lips met, and for being so angry, Percy was suprisingly sweet, and he didn't throw all he had into it, all at once, he built it up, starting sweet and gentle but when they parted Nico knew his lips were bruised. But he kind of liked it.

With a groan Percy fell sideways, plopping next to Nico.

"You should go." He looked through his lashes.

And Nico did. He got up and made his way to his room, taking the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story might go.
> 
> Suggestions? Please? 
> 
> I'm so lost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of abandoning this story all together.
> 
> But here's the next chapter.

Nico needed help. And there was only one person he could go to. Thaila Grace. She always knew what to do. She had waited damn near four years to accept her mate, and she didn't regret a bit of it. She told Jason to get his act together and give Piper a shout, she got Leo to finally ask out that pretty girl with the head band, and 'accidently' bumped into Frank causing him and Hazel to kiss.

If anyone knew their shit on love it was her. And he needed her help.

"Come in!" She called almost immidietly after he knocked.

He entered breathing in the room that was so *Thalia* it might as well be her own temple.

"Wondered when your sorry ass would show up." She grumbled sitting on her bed cross legged.

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long." He apologized even though he never told her he'd be here. She pulled him to sit with her.

"So you and Percy, huh?" Thaila cocked her head to the side giving a smirk.

"Not yet." 

"Well, I'd hurry up. Percy is still technically free to do whatever he wants and from what I hear MayLee from the Hermes floor is on the list." She announced leaning back.

"You're kidding?" He asked nearly falling off the bed.

"Wish I was, that little skank has wanted in his pants from the moment he walked through the doors. Luke said she offered and he *didn't turn her down*." She shrugged in 'what can you do' way but her eyebrow was raised in a challenge.

" 'spose if he wants *that* recycled bimbo there's nothing I can do about it." He said through gritted teeth.

"No! Idiot. If she sinks her claws into him it'll be game over. If you want to keep him you'll need to do something he won't expect. In a good way. But keep it inpermenet for now, let him do the chasing." Thaila said thoughtfully tapping her finger to her chin.

"You sound experienced." He noted.

"Angelina RoShelly, Ares floor. God, she was a bitch." She informed him ushering him out the door.

He took the stairs to Percy's room, not caring if he looked a little ruffled from the frankly alarming amount of stairs. He knocked on the door and was met with a sleepy Percy.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" He asked shaking his head to calm his hair a bit.

"Just stopping by, can I come in?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Now , why couldn't this - ?" He was cut off by Nico pulling him down and kissing him hotly. Percy refused to be outdone and fought to control the kiss, grabbing Nico's hips and pulling him against his body. Percy locked his arms under Nico's behind, allowing him to wind his legs around Percy's middle and maming it easier for Percy to pick him up and pin him to the bed.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its back to present time by the way
> 
> Wooo what will happen?
> 
> ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Nico felt tight muscles as his hand creeped up Percy's back, trying to pull the older boy closer. He heard the soft groan he was given and felt his cheeks stain pink. 

His hands weren't the only drifting, Percy had one hand gripping Nico's hip and the other was single handedly unbuttoning his pants. Finally victorious Percy shoved Nico's pants to his ankles.

"Percy.." He groaned out wanting more attention.

Percy seemed to change his mind and grabbed the hem of the younger's shirt and all but tore it off him. He ran his tongue down the side of Nico's stomache making the younger boy let out an encouraging moan. His mouth was so close to-

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Percy are you in there?" An uppity female voice asked from behind the door.

"Shit! Nico, I'm so sorry I forgot, I'm tutoring May." He rushed to explain.

Nico lay on Percy's bed limp, only to be thrown out of his shock when the knocking continued.

"I gotta go.." He said blankley pulling his shirt on.

"Nico.. Nico!" He pushed him up against the doorframe. How had they gotten there? "I want to see you again."

"Maybe." He answered rolling his eyes.

Percy stopped to look at him for a second. Then he moved forward to kiss him but Nico turned and it hit his cheek.

Nico opened the door to leave and gave May a nod on his way past.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was all over the place.
> 
> Just. Read the next chapter, it'll get better.


End file.
